


Piece of My Heart

by Nygard



Category: Drag queen - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, Katya x Reader, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygard/pseuds/Nygard
Summary: Katya/Brian X ReaderSmut/Romance/Comedy Established RelationshipKatya makes a mess of your apartment.She/Her pronouns because Katya is in dragJust smut.





	Piece of My Heart

Once you get your apartment door open there’s a moment of you trying to hear if your boyfriend was still at home. It’s four in the afternoon which is still a little early for him to be gone but you’re not quite sure if he’s supposed to be filming at World of Wonder today. Inside the apartment there’s a sound of a sewing machine sputtering to life, just as quickly as it starts it stops again with a horrible screech of metal.

“Fucking fuck, sukin syn, motherfucker” A familiar voice cries from inside the apartment. A chair squeaks and there is a long raspberry noise. “Help me, sweet baby Rupaul.”

You shut the door behind you and call from down the hall, “Do you need me to call Trixie, babe?”

“Mother, I’ve been breaking my needles again.” Another creak of a chair and then some fiddling, clicking and snapping of the machine, “Already called: cunt hung up on me. What I really need is a new sewing machine. Call Violet, she’s the rich one. I’m sure she’s not booked.” She cackles.

“Not nice, Katya” You walk into the bathroom, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. With some fumbling to find the switch in the dark you flick on the light, you wheeze a terrified squeal and jump back, banging your hip on the edge of the sink. “Fuck!” You huff and rub your hip. You start to slowly approach the crime scene in front of the bathtub. Leaning down you examine the bathmat: it’s covered in a deep red stain that looks like blood. You can tell right away by the smell of chemicals that that was not the case. It was Rit. You turn on your heels and storm out of the bathroom.

You stop, tapping your foot with your hands on your hips, brows knit together. Your eyes are staring daggers into the back of her head. She’s in her skin-tight Kim Jong Il dress, a wavy blonde bob, and ripped black tights. Her back is turned to you; she’s hunched over the machine that must be from the eighties, at least. She straightens back up and blows out a triumphant breath.

“I think I found the problem! I just need...a tight screw” She turns in her chair, she’s holding a flathead screw from the faceplate of the machine between two oval-tipped red nails. She starts wheezing hysterical laughter, flailing her arms at her own joke. She meets your eyes and stops with some effort, pressing her lips together to keep from smiling. “You seem upset, Mother, have I forgotten to hang up the clothes to dry again?” She said in her Maureen voice through a blinding smile.

It makes you want to forgive her right away, but you have to stick to your guns. “I don’t want any more experiments in my bathroom, there’s an ominous red stain on the bathmat and I know it’s your fault, Katya.” You throw your purse on the couch, kicking your heels off into the hallway where they thump against the drywall. It suddenly dawns on you that you hadn't checked the bathtub yet, which would surely be worse than the mat.

“In my defence, he was already dead when I got here.” She fiddles with the screw in her hand and looks down at the floor. You couldn’t help but smile at the retort, it always amazed you how sharp and witty she is. “But look at this!” She pulls her garment from the sewing machine and holds it up to you. It was a bright red, lacy, fitted dress with a train.

She stands up and presses it to her body, running her hands across her stomach and up her chest to grope her stuffed bra, “Would you fuck me? I’d fuck me.” She ran her tongue over her teeth manically making her lips and cheeks bulge out wherever her tongue ran beneath the surface.

She sways back and forth and gives a twirl. “It should be finished on time for ‘Mary’s tonight; I’m thinking Edge of Seventeen by Stevie.” She sashays towards you and grabs your hand, spinning you in a circle, “Ne serdis’ na menya, kukla” she tosses the dress onto the sewing machine and rests her hands on your hips, she’s staring down at you, painted red lips turned up into an endearing smile batting her long lashes at you. “I can make it up to you, Y/N” She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

You roll your eyes playfully, trying desperately to ignore the heat starting to rise in your chest. “Normally I’d have thrown you out the door by now but you’re making a compelling argument with all the bribery” You rest your hands on her cinched waist.

You begin taking her in from her heel-less feet, her toes sticking out through the holes in her black fishnets, the subtle curves in her hips and waist, her perky breasts, her pale, slender neck that ends at the sharp cut of her jaw. Her feminine feature exaggerated by the careful placement of blush and shadow, her full red lips parting slightly to reveal her pearly, white teeth; the twinkle in her blue eyes as she stares down into your face. You sigh wistfully and pull your lips into a gentle smile.

“Is there something on my face, Barbara?” She whispers softly, her hands wandering, her long nails trailing up and down your back to rest at the small of your back. You can’t help but shiver and pull her in closer by the hips, she hasn’t padded yet and you can feel the taut muscles in her lower back as she moves to lean in closer to you.

You stretch up to rest your lips by her ear, careful not to smudge her makeup; your bottom lip brushing against her earlobe as you whisper “You should probably finish your dress, Kat’.” You pull away from her face and dart your tongue out to wet your lips, moving to turn away from her.

“But I’ve already started something else.” Her long, pale fingers snatch your wrist as you start to walk away; she spun you around so your back was pressing into her chest. Perfectly manicured nails start to explore your hips, your stomach, up your ribcage and back down to grip your hipbones. Her body starts to sway from side to side against your back, dipping low and high, her sharp pelvis pushing into your ass.

Your breath was already catching in your throat, heat rushing up to your face. She pulls one of your arms up above your head and holds it as she struts around to the front of you; she’s moving her hips from side to side. Her mouth is open and her tongue is pressed to the roof of her mouth as her eyes rake up and down your figure.

Her ivory hand drops your arm reaching out to frame your face in her thin hands, “Moya serdtse.” She bends down slowly to press her red lips to yours, you kiss her back softly and pull back.

“Your lipstick.” You whisper, your voice breaking slightly from the excitement.

“It looks better on you anyway, Y/N.” Her voice is rough as she captures your lips again, there’s a smile on her face as she pushes her tongue into your mouth, her hand moving up to rest behind your neck, the other arm bringing you in closer by the waist.

Your face is hot as your tongue moves to meet hers, your nails digging into her ass as you press your thigh up between her legs to grind against her crotch. She gasps and breaks the kiss to bite down on your neck just above your collarbone. Lightning strikes your core and you’re pushing her towards the couch.

The edge of the seat hits the back of her knees and she falls backwards with a huff. She lands in a sitting position and hastily pulls you on top of her. You straddle her legs, your dress riding up to the top of your thighs. Your arms cross behind her neck and your lips are on hers again, breathless and desperate for more. You settle down harder into her lap, your sex coming to rest on her already stiff member.

“You’re not tucked?” You gasp between kisses, darting a hand down to massage the area above her cock. You nails start teasing the sensitive area under the fabric of the dress.

“Y/N: one. Tuck tape: zero. Fatality.” She smiles up at you.

Her hand runs down between your legs, sliding your dress up; thin, cool fingers pull your thong to the side. Her mouth falls slack as she keeps her eyes on you to watch your face. She’s rubbing circles between your folds pushing gently on your clit.

“Oh Katya, yes” Your head falls back and you close your eyes, your thighs quivering against her legs. She quickly takes your neck into her mouth, showering your jugular with open-mouthed kisses, nibbling behind your ears. Her fingers start moving faster against you, her thumb rubbing slow, heavy circles against your clit as she moves two fingers to tease your entrance.

“Easy there, Freddy Krueger.” You place one hand to her chest and push her hand away with the other. You change the pace and start to yank her dress up her legs, you peer down and her cock is straining against a pair of pink, frilly panties under her fishnets. “Sicko.” You giggle and you rest your forehead to hers before kissing her again to silence her shaky gasps as you start to rub her hard dick.

“You can forward your complaints to Tracey if you’re going to be picky, Brenda.” Her Maureen voice is distorted by lusty gravel in her throat.

“I have so many questions...” You stood up on shaky legs before kneeling in front of her, running your fingers under the elastic of her panties, teasing; the tips of your fingers are just barely brushing against the base of her cock. Finally you pull on the elastic of her tights, taking her panties with them, her pink tuck tape sticking to the inside of them, she lifts her hips so you can slide them all the way off, tossing them to the side.

You settle between her legs, she spreads her thighs for you as she chews at her bottom lip; she’s groping her stuffed bra. Her face is flushed and her chest is heaving, lipstick is smeared all over the bottom half of her face, her lips are left pink by what little was left of it. Her blue eyes are burning into yours; her blonde wig is disheveled and sticking out in odd places. You place soft kisses up her smooth, shaved thighs, biting at the soft flesh at the crease of her legs, feeling her femoral artery pulsing rapidly.

“Vampire freak.” She flashes her pearly teeth at you and runs her tongue across her bottom lip.

“Full circle, Barbara.” You whisper into your kisses that you lay on each of her thighs. Your hands are resting on the tops of her legs, drawing circles with your nails.

Your purse is lying forlorn at the other end of the couch. You rummage around until you find a condom and tear it open. You roll it down her firm cock; she bucks up into your hand when you touch her. You lower your head between her legs and run a strip up her length starting from the base all the way up to the tip as you swirl your tongue around her head. You stare up at her through your lashes; her head has fallen to rest on the back of the couch, her eyes are rolled into the back of her head. You dig your nails into the soft flesh of her thighs as you take her head into your mouth sucking lightly.

“Da, bozhe, ty mne nuzhen, Y/N” She groans and places her pale hands on the back of your head, there’s a sharp twinge in your stomach when she says your name. You close your eyes and take more of her into your mouth; you hollow out your cheeks and breathe through the stretch in your jaw. Her sharp nails are pressing into your neck and head, she pulls you further down onto her cock and she tilts her hips up into your face.

You pull back for air and gasp, your face hot, your eyes dart back up to her face and she’s staring intensely at you, her hands clamp onto the sides of your head and she yanks you up off your knees to kiss you hungrily, her tongue already in your mouth before your lips meet. Her hands are already on your panties, she’s working desperately to pull them down your legs. You help her and your thong reunites with Katya’s tights on the hardwood. You’re back on her lap, grinding your sex into her pulsing member. She runs her cool fingers up under your dress and slides it over your head and undoing your bra with shaking hands. She’s slack-jawed as she taking in the curves of your body.

You lean up onto your knees and guide her to your entrance, you’re already dripping and your clit is swollen, you easily take all of her in. Katya’s hands have relocated to the swell of your ass and your lips are colliding again panting between every kiss. You rock into her, taking her deep inside of you, the stretch is so delicious and you can’t help but moan and roll your head back. Katya leaves a trail of kisses down your jaw, biting your earlobe, scraping her teeth down your throat and collarbone before taking one of your breasts into her mouth.

“I love you, Katya.” You say between breathy moans, she’s pulling your hips down to meet her thrusts up into you. Her eyes meet yours again and you share soft kiss as you breathe in unison, your foreheads press together as you stare into each other’s eyes.

“Ya lyublyu tebya, u tebya yest’ moye serdtse, Y/N” She bites your lip and thrusts faster, bouncing you harder onto her lap. You’re a moaning mess, there’s a heat building in your core as she hits your G spot, you kiss her sharp jaw and move to suck on the area beneath her right ear. You mouth at the soft, ivory skin above her collarbone and bite hard enough for her to gasp and scratch her nails painfully from your ass all the way up your back to your shoulder blades.

There’s that familiar pinch in your core and you’re crying her name over and over, your sore thighs are shaking and you wrap your arms around her neck, trying desperately not to shatter into a million pieces in front of her. Your tongue is on her mouth licking her lips and darting into her mouth passionately.

As you contract around her thick cock it sends her over the edge. She throws her head back and her eyes roll back, her blonde hair spread out in a mess on the back of the couch. “Fuck me, Y/N, yes lyublyu” Her thick Russian accent coming out, her voice breaking in the back of her throat. You can feel her twitching inside of you, finally starting to soften after her legs stop quivering.

She reluctantly tilts her head back up to face you again, she’s smiling and panting, her mascara is running, her bottom lashes have sagged off of her lash line, lipstick is everywhere except on her mouth, her wig is a rats nest. And yet, she’s still gorgeous.

“You look fucking crazy.” You laugh at her, and peck her on the lips.

“Mommy, do I look pretty?” She fluffs her mess of a wig with her fingers. You start laughing loudly as you climb off of her lap, your legs immediately start to cramp and you grunt trying to stretch out your legs. “You’re getting older, Mother... I’m only using you to slowly leech the life force out of your veins to keep me young and beautiful.” She croaked in her Maureen voice.

“I don’t think it’s working then.” You retort while taking the condom from her and tossing it into the garbage in the kitchen. You disapperar into the bedroom and pick out two dresses from your closet: one is a long, black dress with a slit up the side, the other is a lacy, red and black cocktail dress.

You hear Katya call out to you from the living room “You’re such a cunt, Deborah.” You smile to yourself and catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror; your face is covered in so much red lipstick it looks like you have a terrible sunburn, maybe you shouldn’t be so quick to just Katya’s makeup.

You return with both dresses in hand and switch between putting one in front of your body and then the other. Her face is free of makeup already. She stares at both thoughtfully and shrugs turning back to her vanity to start reapplying her mug. “I don’t think either of them are going to fit me.”

“Oh my god, I’ve H. R. Had enough of your shit, Kat’.” You roll your eyes and choose the cocktail dress, slipping it on in front of her. With that she whips around and starts in on her hysterical, wheezing laughter, shaking her arms with a brush still in hand, powder flying everywhere.

“I love you so much.” She gasps, her feet thumping against the floor. After a few moments she comes back down from her episode and turns back to the mirror again with a deep breath. “I liked the red and black any way. You have to look sexy; your favourite queen is performing tonight!”

“I didn’t think Trixie was on tonight?” You smiled at her in the mirror while zipping up your dress.

 


End file.
